Background. Much of the cancer burden is preventable, yet there remains a large gap between the evidence known to control cancer and application in community and clinical settings. Over the past decade, the science of dissemination and implementation (D&I) research has emerged to shorten the translation gap. This R25E education program is uniquely positioned to build capacity in D&I research in cancer prevention and control (i.e., primary and secondary prevention of cancer). Audience and Aims. The overall goal for the training program is to develop the first of its kind, Mentored Training fo Dissemination and Implementation Research in Cancer at Washington University in St. Louis. The audience for the training program is post-doctoral scholars (PhDs, MDs)-primarily individuals in early career but also a smaller number of mid-career scholars who want to pursue D&I research in cancer. The aims of this training program are to: 1) develop and refine a set of competencies and model curriculum in D&I research, including those specific to D&I research on cancer disparities; 2) conduct a summer training program; 3) conduct ongoing, evidence-informed mentoring; 4) evaluate all training program components and track Fellows' career development; and 5) actively disseminate program components for adoption by other individuals and institutions. Team, Methods and Evaluation. An outstanding, multidisciplinary faculty team has been assembled, bringing together complementary skills and expertise in D&I research, mentoring and training; cancer disparities research; and cancer prevention and control. The aims will be accomplished in a series of closely coordinated activities. Early in the program, formative research will inform D&I competencies. The team will implement a recruitment plan to identify a high quality pool of Fellows. Mentors will receive focused training to improve their mentoring skills. The project evaluation will rely on both quantitative and qualitative methods to triangulate data sources and draw conclusions about the training program. Innovations and Dissemination. Our training program is highly innovative because it: 1) will be the first program of its kind focusing on D&I research for cancer prevention and control, 2) places a strong emphasis on mentoring, 3) applies competencies and curriculum specifically focused on cancer disparities, 4) includes a diverse set of partners, and 5) will be disseminated widely and, while focused on cancer, should apply to numerous other diseases and risk factors. We will conduct several activities to ensure that tools and cancer training approaches are useful, relevant, and ready for widespread dissemination when funding ends. Selected dissemination products include a new course in D&I research for cancer, electronic (e.g., the Web) dissemination of program materials, and integration of program findings into ongoing center activities at the host institution.